Dracula Sequel
by Elisaebata
Summary: Sequel to the wonderful book by Bram Stoker. Dracula is not killed, but is sent to our time to continue searching for Elisabeta.


Author's Notes: This is a sequel to the great and wonderful book, Bram Stoker's Dracula. I adored the book, and the Francis Ford Coppolla movie that was based off this book is equally amazing. While reading this story, you will probably find that some things are quite similar to Francis Ford Coppolla's and Bram Stoker's Dracula; and of course, Dracula 2000. I'm not going to sit here and list what I've.borrowed, but if you've seen these two awesome Dracula movies, and have read the book, then you'll know. So, read, review, let me know what you think of it.  
  
Prologue: Death is only the Beginning  
  
".I saw the Count lying within the box upon the earth.He was deathly pale.and the red eyes glared with the horrible vindictive look which I knew too well. As I looked, the eyes saw the sinking sun, and the look of hate in them turned to triumph. But, on the instant, came the sweep and flash of Jonathan's great knife. I shrieked as I saw it shear through the throat.Mr. Morris's bowie knife plunged into the heart..before our very eyes, the whole body crumbled.and passed from our sight." -Bram Stoker's Dracula  
  
With a cry of pain, my body arches and my muscles spasm. Hot-white pain courses through me, and I struggle not to scream again. Somewhere, in the back of my numbed mind, I realize that this is the end of my life. Or, more accurately, my un-life. The blade in my chest is twisted, and I feel myself begin to disintegrate. I, the oldest, the strongest, of all the vampires, have found my demise at the hands of mortals. Pathetic. But, instead of finding myself in Sheol, or worse, Hell, I feel myself hit something solid. I lay still and try to slow my breathing as the pain leaves my body. The harsh, cold, biting wind leaves and is replaced with a warm, humid breeze. I no longer feel cold as I slightly sink into the soft ground. As my eyes open, I realize that I am no longer in my beloved Romania, but am somewhere near an ocean. But, this is not something I concern myself with as I see something that I have been forbidden, by God, to see for centuries; sunlight. As the sun's rays hit my alabaster skin, I scream and curl into a ball; hoping to hide from the demonic light. But it is of no use. The waning sun bathes my body in a golden light and warmth; burning me. Shaking, I open my eyes, and find that, much to my surprise, the sun does not harm me. Granted, I am burned, but not like I had expected. Well, this is something new. I have not been in sunlight for, what was it? Three, no, four centuries? Oh well, it does not matter. I can be in the sun. Too bad it wasn't like this before; otherwise, I'd have had a better chance against Harker. Wincing, I look around for some form of shelter. Near me is a cluster of boulders; I move towards them, taking comfort within the limited space. I look out, staring into the sunset. The sky was a rich orange, which bled into tones of blue, purple, and gray. Blood red clouds danced across the myriad of colors, staining the innocent hues. This was something I had always missed. I had never seen anything that could compare to the waning beauty of the day. Seeing this sunset reminds me of the last time I saw one; and who was with me. I violently tear myself away from these memories and focus on my current situation. A familiar hunger rages through me; consuming me. The pain in my upper jaw is another sign that tells me that I am not human. I run my tongue across my teeth and feel the two-inch fangs that have grown. Shaking from hunger, I bite into my tongue, ignoring the pain, and merely concentrating on the intoxicating taste. As I feel my fangs spear into the delicate flesh, blood fills my mouth. My blood is thick, rich, and coppery. The hunger dying, a warmth spreads through me. I lean back against the boulders, closing my eyes and savoring the pleasurable substance that seems to be in abundance. If my own blood tastes this wonderful, then how would human blood taste? Thinking of this, my thoughts turn towards the question which I have so blatantly ignored. How, and why, am I here? The last thing I remember was being destroyed, supposedly, by Harker and Morris. How, then, could I end up in this place? Maybe, just maybe, they didn't annihilate me. Perhaps I am in a different world. It would make sense. Within my 400 or so years of vampiric life, I had tried every conceivable way to kill myself. Nothing ever worked; not garlic, the crucifix, or even sunlight. They hurt me severely, the sun nearly destroying me. Yes, it would seem logical that they didn't kill me, but sent me to another time. This brings a smile to my lips as I realize that Harker is not here; or else, I wouldn't be sitting here in the sand. Even as I realize this, I begin to understand that if Harker isn't here, then Mina, my sweet Mina, is not here either. Perhaps death would be preferable. I had come so close to finding her! It had taken over four centuries, but I had been so sure that my Beta had been reborn as Mina Murray. Elisabeta committed self-murder because of a false letter, claiming that I was dead, which had been written by a disloyal servant. The man had not died pleasantly. And after four centuries I had thought that my search for Beta was over. Then Harker had to get in the way. I slammed my fist into the closest boulder; not at all surprised that my arm was buried, to the elbow, within the stone. I jerked my arm free and stood. As I walked away from my "shelter" I realized that the night had fallen long ago. Making my way along the shore, I decided that, whatever century this was, no matter how arrogant I am, or may become, I will not make the same mistake twice. If Beta is in this world, I shall find her. No one will stand in my way. Elisabeta will be mine; whether by will or by force. I've waited long enough to find her, and I shall not wait any longer. If Harker has been reincarnated, and attempts to keep Elisabeta from me, he will sorely regret the day that he crossed the path of Vlad Tepes Draculae. 


End file.
